


Mercy: Welcome to Hell

by KQueen26



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Coping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fallen Angels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Starting Over, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Summary: Mercy is adapting to her new surroundings and begins working at the hotel.  While having to deal with Alastor, she is reunited with her parents but is unwilling to forgive them for letting her die.In addition to making new enemies, Mercy also encounters the man responsible for her death and when he threatens her parents, Mercy has to face him head-on.Meanwhile, Alastor tries to deal with feelings he doesn't quite understand and visits a friend to help him out.
Relationships: Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122419
Comments: 28
Kudos: 21





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "Hazbin Hotel" or its characters. "Hazbin Hotel" belongs to VivziePop. I'm just a fan who likes to write.
> 
> Anything within () is a thought, BTW.

It had only been a week since she fell, but for Mercy, it felt like just yesterday. She became a fallen angel after foiling an unwarranted assassination attempt on Charlie Magne of Hell and being wrongly accused of betraying Heaven. After she fell, Mercy was taken in by Charlie and was placed under her care. Fallen angels are supposed to swear their allegiance to Lucifer, but Charlie pulled some strings and took custody of Mercy instead of her father. The princess of Hell offered her a place to stay at the Hazbin Hotel, a place that's supposed to rehabilitate sinners as a more human alternative to curbing overpopulation in Hell. Since Mercy had spent over four centuries in Heaven and knows what merits a soul getting into Heaven, she offered her services to the hotel, which made Charlie very happy. Mercy was given the job of therapist and also runs the front desk when Husk, the bartender and receptionist, is either too drunk to work or in no mood to work at all.

Life at the hotel wasn't so bad. She has a job she likes, a roof over her head, protection, and a newer family. The hotel's only patient Angel Dust, pornstar extraordinaire with a PCP addiction, is her only patient so far. She planned to go look for prospective clients later and Alastor is working on providing more publicity for the hotel. Angel seems to like her. Mercy overheard him once say he thought she was the most interesting person around. It made her smile. She was never accepted by anyone in life, and after she died, she started being treated like a person in both Heaven and Hell. She liked how more open people became since the 17th Century. 

The only downside for Mercy was having to deal with Alastor. For reasons she doesn't fully understand, he's helping out with Charlie's endeavors for pure entertainment, but the fallen angel is skeptical of what he's really after. In 1934, the two fought during an Extermination after Mercy accidentally broke through his window and he attacked her as an intruder. She almost overpowered him, too. When Alastor saw her again after she woke up, he treated her as if she were an old friend. Mercy, however, treated him with slight disdain. She did not exactly have fond memories of him, considering he attacked her and even blamed her for their last fight. If being tormented by an obnoxious radio host was her personal punishment, she would rather be in the Lake of Fire Reverend Parker talked about in his sermons.

As she was putting the finishing touches on her new office, she stopped to look at the work. Her desk was by the back wall in front of a window providing a view of Pentagram City. On it was a legal pad for note-taking, a small plant, laptop, and phone. Two chairs were in front of her desk for guests and a maroon sofa and armchair were on the lefthand side for therapy sessions. It was simple, not too extravagant, really. She didn't really grow up in a time period where everyone decorated like show-offs.

"Perfect." said she. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, she saw she still had half an hour before Angel was due to come for his first session with her. This have her plenty of time to go over her things when the door suddenly knocked. "Come in."

The door opened and the red-clad Radio Demon entered, much to the sheer annoyance of Mercy.

"My, I just love what you've done with the place, my dear Mercy." Alastor says, the radio voice ringing clear and his smile always plastered on his face. "And to think this room was stuffed with junk and knick knacks before you took over."

"Thanks, Alastor. Now would you mind leaving?" she says, trying to get him out. "I've got work to do."

"I seem to recall Angel Dust isn't supposed to be here until ten-o-clock. You've got plenty of time to talk with me." Alastor persisted. "Come on. You and I haven't spoken all week. Is it so hard to just get an old-fashioned hello from you for a change?"

"Yes it is. I think I made it clear I don't want you bothering me, Alastor. So whatever it is you want, you're going to have to take it somewhere else."

But Alastor wasn't going to back down. Rather than leave, he took a seat in front of her and Mercy moaned. "What will it take to get you to go away?"

"A moment of your time, dear." Alastor replied. "After that, I'll be out of your hair for the rest of the day."

(If it means he leaves me alone, I better give it a shot.) Mercy thought of herself. She only had two negative interactions with Alastor since her first arrival in Hell, so maybe she could try getting to know him while she still has time.

"Alright." she relents, taking a pen and her legal pad. "So, what do you want to talk about, Alastor?"

Alastor's grin grew wider and he adjusted his monocle. "Whatever you like, dear."

"Well, for the moment, you're my patient. Which means you're going to have to tell me something or just leave. I'm sure Charlie could use you for help."

"Vagatha has her occupied for the moment. As for Angel, he's with his boyfriend at the bar. Husk asked me to get him away, but I couldn't resist and let them both be. As for Niffty, I don't know where she is. So, I thought I'd check on you. I see you've done a good job on your new office."

She clearly isn't going to get anything out of him this way. It was like he signed a contract to aggravate her to get back at her for their brouhaha in 1934. Whether or not this is how she usually behaves, Mercy doesn't know It sure as hell is irritating. After a few more one-sided questions from the fallen angel to the Radio Demon, Mercy realized she has enough of this.

"Well, since you're not willing to answer any of my questions, I'll have to find something in your mind." Mercy's green and grey eyes glowed pale blue as she peered into Alastor's mind. She didn't seek anything in particular, but found it difficult. Alastor's mind must have all kinds of barriers. She wondered if he had encountered telepaths in the past. She pushed as hard as she could and found herself in what looked like an old cabin. Everything in it looked like something straight out of the early 1900s. She saw a little boy with light brown skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes with glasses and old fashioned clothes cowering under the table. He looked no older than eight. It must have been Alastor when he was a boy. Nearby, she heard a woman screaming in pain while a man was yelling. What did this boy witness?

The screaming stopped and a tall white man with brown hair dressed in a white shirt and brown pants held by suspenders came out of the other room and made his way to the table where young Alastor was hiding.

"C'mere, you!" said the man in a deep Souther accent. He proceeded to slap the boy and threw him into another wall. A dark-skinned woman came up from behind the man and tried to pull him off, but he threw her off and pinned her down on the hardwood floor. Mercy and the boy watched in horror as the man undid his pants and tore the woman's skirt to shreds...

Mercy stopped immediately and let out a gasp. Alastor was still in his seat, sweating bullets and struggling to keep his smile. It was abundantly clear that she saw a memory of his she should not have seen.

"I didn't mean to-" she stammered. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, dear." Alastor said as he struggled to keep his composure. "I seem to have kept up too much of your time. If you'll excuse me."

Alastor rushed out of her office, leaving Mercy to think about what she had just done.

* * *

"You okay, Mercy?" Angel asks. Mercy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "You've been quiet the whole time I've been here. You alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Angel." she replied. "Just thinking about stuff, that's all."

"Still gettin' used to bein' here, eh? We've all been there, doll. You get used to it at some point." He leaned back into the sofa. "But did you get anything I just said?"

Mercy looked at her notes and gave him a nod. "Got 'em all. So, you've been through a lot since you landed here. And I know you're 'main reason' for staying at the hotel is the free rent, but are you sure there's no actual reason for wanting to go through with this program? You can't be redeemed unless you actually want it, you know."

The spider shrugged. "Not really. I got it good. Like you said, I get free room and board so long as I play nice. Better than the shit-hole I used to live in."

"How so?"

Angel remained quiet for a few moments before Mercy tells him that she could read minds. It was then he decided to talk. "Okay, okay. No need to go there, toots. If you want to know, it's probably better here in the hotel than with Valentino."

"Who's that?"

"My boss." said the spider. "And my pimp, sugar daddy, my everything. He basically owns my ass. If I do anything that upsets him in any way, I suffer. I'm his money-maker, so he ain't gonna let me go that easily. Blondie promises me protection so long as I stay here, and with him runnin' around Hell, I'm gonna need it."

"So the hotel is a kind of sanctuary for you, isn't it?" Mercy asked him. "Seems like a good reason for wanting to stay here. I can relate to wanting someplace like that. I was a Puritan and had birthmarks all over my body and I questioned a lot of things. Imagine how someone like me was treated back in my day."

"Yikes." Angel said. "But if you think that's bad, try bein' the gay son of a 1940s mob boss who OD'd on his favorite drug. You got nothin' on me, babe."

The remaining twenty minutes consisted of Angel and Mercy comparing their previous lives. Angel genuinely liked Mercy. She was sympathetic towards him and wasn't one to judge. Hell, she even said that gays are allowed into Heaven, so long as they were righteous in life. Matter of fact, the big key for your soul to get into Paradise is righteousness. Heaven's attempt at trying to get more souls upstairs since their admissions criteria was considered too strict.

"Hey, can I ask ya somethin'?" said he. After she nodded, Angel asked "In Heaven, did you meet anyone named Molly Rizzoli? Or Beatrice Rizzoli?"

"Who are they?"

"My ma and twin sister." Angel explained. "They were the only ones who accepted me for who I was when I was alive. Kindest souls ya'd ever known. Ma was a victim of the Spanish flu and Molly was run over by a drunk driver. Since landing here, I kept my eyes peeled for them, but I know they can't be here. They're too good for this place."

Mercy was quiet for a moment as she pondered. She did have a friend at the prayer call center she worked at before she was drafted into the Exterminators. Could that have been Angel's sister.

"I do have a friend named Molly, but I never got her last name. I used to work answering prayers before I was an Exterminator, and she worked there too. Blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a lot of pink. She was way prettier than me." 

"Ya shittin' me? You're a knockout. What else ya got?"

"She was very bubbly, I remember that. Last I heard, she was getting a job as an Ambassador. Basically, she visits Hell and reports what's going on to Heaven. I also remember her saying she had two brothers. She only talked about the one, though. I think they got along better."

Angel looked at her, as if he realized who she was talking about. "What was his name?"

Mercy thought for a moment. "Anthony, I think." Suddenly, Angel lunges for her and embraces her in a tight hug.

"That's her." he says, tearfully. "I'm Anthony. She's there. She's really there."

They remained where they were for what felt like an hour. Mercy felt happy that she was able to tell Angel/Anthony about his sister's whereabouts. And knowing she'll visit Hell on occasion, she can see what she can do about getting them together. She might be able to do some good in this place of misery. After a while, she looked at her clock.

"Okay, that's all the time we have today." she said, getting free of the spider. "Overall, I'd say that was a good session."

As she tidied up, Mercy heard the door open and Angel's voice. "Hey, if ya want, wanna tag along with me when you're done? Cherri's too busy with something else but I know this jazz bar you might like."

"Thanks, Angel, but I can't." Mercy politely declined. "I was going to look for prospective clients for the hotel when I was done and I'm not much of a drinker."

"Eh, relax. This place is more your speed and it's a jazz bar." Angel said as he wrapped an arm over your shoulder. "That's as tame as it gets around here. Plus, Blondie and her girlfriend will probably want me chaperoned considering the last time I went out unsupervised."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, shit blew up."

Mercy thought about it for a moment. "Alright, but no funny business. I'm supposed to be watching you."

"Scout's honor, Merce." Angel said, giving a salute. The two exited her office and made their way to the street. She made sure she told Charlie what they were doing and promised her that nothing bad would happen while she was watching Angel. As they walked down the street, Mercy realized something: Her session with Angel made her forget about what she saw in Alastor's mind.


	2. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes to see Rosie for advice after the incident in Mercy's office. Meanwhile, Mercy's parents come to the hotel looking for their daughter while Mercy encounters Valentino while she and Angel have an outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, Alastor and Rosie are just friends, but I do support the RosiexAlastor ship (not sure if there is one). But Rosie is just someone Alastor goes to for emotional support or advice.
> 
> Anything with [] means a memory.

After Mercy probed his mind, Alastor bolted out of the hotel as if he was shot out of a cannon. He had forgotten that Mercy said she was a telepath, among her other abilities. He learned it three days ago. He realized she didn't mean to dredge up such an ugly memory, but he practically relived it when she did it. He had faced mind-readers in the past but he always. Mercy was able to breach them to find the second-worst memory from his childhood. He was lucky she didn't find the worst one. As soon as he was sure no one was around to see him, he regained his composure and walked down the street with his usual smile on his face.

He came to Cannibal Colony because he knew his dear friend Rosie would cheer him up. His fellow overlord was someone he could go talk to when he needed to talk. And since his experience with women is limited, he hoped she might help give him some more insight on how to deal with Mercy. She was more willful and impudent than he remembered, but he never though she'd dare do something like that. But then again, that spirit of hers is what he liked so much about her. Mercy was fiery, daring, and strong. Something about her made him feel certain emotions he couldn't quite explain. Hopefully, Rosie will help him out.

As the name goes, Cannibal Colony is home to every cannibal from Packer to Dahmer. It was also the most "cultured" part of Hell, with architecture and fashions of the Americana era. Alastor liked this place. It reminded him of his era when ladies strolled down the streets with a gentlemen and everyone was fully dressed with a smile. He strolled past many of the old-fashioned buildings and cars, past Donner's Diner, and finally made it to Rosie's Emporium. Formerly known as Franklin and Rosie's Emporium, it was a charming clothing store with fashions from every era all leading up to the present here. Maybe he might find something here for Mercy.

Opening the door, he saw a young female demon with pale blue skin, blonde hair in an updo, and pitch black eyes and sharp teeth wearing a light green dress manning the counter. "Oh, Mr. Alastor! What brings you here, today?"

"I'm here to see Rosie. Is she around, Viola?"

"Wait right here and I'll let her know." Violet went up the stair behind her station and Alastor looked around as he waited. There were a few patrons in today, mostly female. While most of Hell feared him, as he was an overlord, Alastor was very well-liked in Cannibal Colony. Rosie rules over this area and because they are good friends, he is a friend to all her underlings. One customer, a chalk-skinned red-head in purple have him a bashful smile. His eyes then peered over to a table with old-fashioned jewelry, most likely from a local vendor Rosie had allowed to sell in her store. He saw a silver necklace with a blue jewel pendant. He remembered Mercy's favorite dress was blue, which seems to be her favorite color. He picked it up and got a closer look at it. He imagined Mercy wearing this piece. Maybe it could be a peace offering.

"Ah, Alastor!" a female voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see his friend Rosie. She wore her usual red dress but did not have her sunhat covering her short white hair. She have her fellow overlord a hug and asked "So, what brings you here, darling?"

"I needed to talk, dear Rosie. If we could do it in private?"

"Of course." Turning to her assistant. "Viola, can you manage the store while I'm with Mr. Alastor?"

"Yes, ma'am." she replied.

"Good. Have Lily send up some tea for us. If you catch any shoplifters, try not to get any entrails in here, will you? It was a nightmare to clean up."

"I'll make no promises, Miss Rosie."

Rosie led her guest to her apartment upstairs and out onto the balcony. Lily, a plump demoness with black hair and a gray Victorian-style dress, brought them tea. Well, tea for Rosie but deer blood for Alastor, as she knew he disliked tea. As she sipped her tea, Rosie could sense that Alastor wasn't making a social call. She's known him well enough to know when something is on his mind. Otherwise, he would have called in advance to let her know he was coming. Not that she didn't mind the pop-in. 

"Something I can help you with?"

He looked at her, his smile unfaltering. "Figured me out already, have you?"

"Alastor, I'm a Hell-born and I've known you since you first landed in the Inferno. If something is on your mind, you'd come to me because it's something you don't quite understand. So what is it?"

(You know me so well, Rosie dear.) Alastor thought. "As you no doubt have heard, an angel fell a week ago. Charlotte has taken her in and she now works at the hotel. And do you remember that encounter I had with an Exterminator?"

"How could I not?" Rosie says. "You scared me half to death when you told me she was in your home. And when you showed me the mask... Wait, the fallen angel is the same one?"

Alastor nodded. "Her name is Mercy Sampson. Earlier today, I was in her office and she made it clear she did not want to talk to me. I get the feeling I rubbed off her the wrong way, but I don't know what it was I had done. Also, in an attempt to get me to leave, she went into my mind and saw a memory of my father abusing my mother. She stopped before she saw anything further and I ran out of her office and onto the street." He almost sobbed but was able to keep his composure. "I just wish I knew what it was I did to make her resent me so much."

Rosie was quiet. Setting her teacup and saucer on the table, she said "Based on what you told me about your first encounter with her, you did attack her first. You almost killed her. She probably doesn't have any fond memories of you whatsoever and knowing you're helping the princess with that project of hers doesn't make her feel any better. Did you do anything to irritate her?"

Alastor thought back to what he had done within the week. Maybe popping up here and there, but that was normal for him. He made a few quips to her whenever he caught her frowning, but nothing to aggravate her. What did he do?

"Considering she literally had a week to get to know you," Rosie said. "It would appear she deems you an annoyance based on her interactions with you. Try doing something that will make her think otherwise."

Her guest cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Rosie pondered for a moment. "What does she like to do?"

He tells her what he knew about Mercy's hobbies which included reading and playing the piano in the hotel's music room. He also knows she likes to spend some time in the garden.

"Well, try doing an activity you know she enjoys with her. Maybe you two might bond over it." Rosie said.

"You think that will work?" Alastor asked.

"You've got nothing to lose. Besides, it was time the two of you buried the hatchet. At least, one of you should make an effort."

Alastor thought about her suggestion, and maybe she's right. He's been observing Mercy long enough to know what she likes to do. Maybe if he did something with her, he might do more to make a better impression.

"Thank you, Rosie." Alastor said as he got up from his seat. She got up and have her friend a warm hug and led him down the stairs and back into the shop. Just as he was about to leave, Rosie called out to him and handed him the necklace she saw him admiring earlier.

"On the house." said she. "I think your lady friend will like it. I hope she loves sapphires."

"Really, Rosie. I can pay for it." Alastor says, but was cut off by the other overlord.

"Nonsense. If she likes it, you can send her to my direction if she is interested in visiting. Plus, think of it as sweetening the pot."

Alastor looked at the pendant and put it in his coat pocket. He bid his friend farewell and made his way back to the hotel. He could only hope Rosie's advice would help.

* * *

At the hotel, Charlie was checking in with Vaggie at the front desk, Niffty was doing her usual housekeeping rounds, and Husk was passed out drunk. Alastor was nowhere to be found, so everyone assumed he just went out. So far, no new customers have come in yet but Mercy and Angel were going to find some more meat to fill in the seats here. Mercy probably knows what to look for. Charlie was hopeful that the fallen angel will be the kind of help they need. It was needless to say that the princess felt responsible for her being in Hell, as Mercy saved her from being killed by her superior. That monster should have been the one who fell, not Mercy. To Charlie, the least she could do was give her a job and place to stay. Plus, Mercy has spent her afterlife in Heaven. She knows what merits a soul getting into Heaven.

There was a knock on the front door and Charlie opened to see a couple standing there. They both looked like something straight out of Plymouth colony, with the man wearing a longe-sleeve black shirt with white color and cuffs at the end of the sleeves, dark pants with a brown belt and dark shoes. He had a black hat that he took off once he saw the princess. The woman was wearing a dark grey colored-dress with a lighter grey collar and cuffs at her own sleeves, a black belt, and a grey coif covering her black hair. Both the man and the woman had chalk-white skin with black markings on their hands while the man had a black marking on his neck. Charlie had a feeling she might know who these people are.

"Come on in." Charlie said as she invited them in. The couple looked around and took a seat on one of the sofas by the fireplace. Vaggie joined her girlfriend as the latter asked. "Welcome to the Hap- Hazbin Hotel. Are you both checking in?"

"Nay, Princess." the man said. "My wife and I were hoping to find someone here. Our daughter."

(Daughter- Oh.) Vaggie realizes. "What makes you think she'd be here? Did she tell you about us?"

"Nay. She fell. It had to be her." the woman said. "It had to be."

"Mary, still yourself." her husband said. "We don't know for sure. I mean, she never came looking for us."

"You're both getting ahead of us." Vaggie says. "Who are you and why do you think your daughter, who probably has no idea you're in Hell, would be a guest here?"

The couple looked at each other for a moment before the man spoke. "My name is Isaac Sampson and this is my wife Mary. I arrived in Hell in 1676 while she landed here a few years later. My sins are blasphemy, treason, and forfeiture of life while Mary's are blasphemy and treason. In 1676, our eldest daughter Mercy was accused of witchcraft and hanged. Within a week, I learned the truth from her accuser Thomas Cabot. Mercy refused his marriage proposal and so he feigned bewitchment to get her into trouble. I was furious. I took his word and testified that Mercy was a witch or would have become one quickly. I lost my temper and I killed him. When I saw what I had done, I hanged myself in our barn. Mary died from yellow fever years later."

"We're here for our betrayal." Mary weeped. "God never condones violence in His name, including the deaths of innocents accused of being servants of Satan. For what we did to our daughter, we've been damned. Our children were sent to Heaven while we, their parents, burn in this Hell."

"Well, why are you here?" Charlie asks.

"Last week, an angel fell. We've been here long enough to know that's big news around these parts." Mary says. "If it was her, we want to know. We just want to talk to her. To tell her we're sorry for all the pain and misery we've caused her."

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other. Mercy told them about how she died and how her own parents took the words of her accuser over hers and allowed her to die for something she didn't do. Vaggie pulled her girlfriend aside to talk to her.

"If these are Mercy's parents, there's no way she's going to want to talk to them." Vaggie said. "Hell, she'll probably throw them out the minute she sees them. She hates them."

"We don't know how she'll react, Vaggie." Charlie said. "Look, I know what they did was unforgivable and I know Mercy resents them for it, but if all they want is to make amends with her, the least we can do is give them that chance. We can't just turn them away. It goes against what we're trying to do."

"Charlie, just try to make sure Mercy stays calm." Vaggie says. "She's reasonable, but something tells me we're going to see her unreasonable side real soon."

Returning to their guests, the princess said. "The fallen angel is named Mercy and she did say she was wrongly accused of being a witch. Did she have birthmarks all over her body and one over her eye?"

"She did!" Mary jumped out of her seat. "She's really here?!"

"Where is she now?" Isaac asked.

"Mercy's out right now, but if you want, you're free to stay here and wait until she gets back." Charlie said.

"That would be fine." the man said. "Thank you, Princess."

* * *

The jazz club Angel was talking about, the Blue Moon Club, was definitely not like the clubs Mercy had seen when she got a tour of Pentagram City after she fell. Most of them were just strip clubs or fronts for drug dealers. The people who come here were more along the line of sinners from the Roaring Twenties, Great Depression, or the Forties and Fifties. Unlike other clubs in Hell, the Blue Moon was a place for a demon to listen to good music, have a drink, and just forget about their troubles. The band playing, all members were reptilian, were belting out their music as patrons listened and gossiped with each other. Angel and Mercy were sitting at the bar as they watched. Angel had ordered a martini while Mercy just had a club soda, as she wasn't much of a drinker. Angel was right. She did like this club.

"So, what did I tell ya, doll?" Angel says to her. "Was I right about this place?"

"You were, Angel. How'd you find out about this?"

"Eh, Al said somethin' about this joint a while back and I wanted to check it out." he explained. "I like it. Reminds me of clubs back in my day."

Mercy was less than thrilled to hear Alastor suggested this place to him, but she couldn't say she did not like it here. She made a mental note to herself to come back another time. Right now, she just wanted to listen to the music and enjoy her drink with a friend. Angel did ask her why she didn't like Alastor so much but Mercy didn't really have an answer. He knew she fought the Radio Demon during an Extermination, but she doesn't really have any hatred towards him. She's probably just mad at him for attacking her. Granted, she did burst into his home, but it was an accident. Another Exterminator was in a fight and she got caught in a blast.

She genuinely liked Angel. Sure he was a porn star and sex worker, but he was a decent guy. He just has a few kinks (pun not intended) to work out. Mercy made Angel's good side when she told him she was a friend of his sister. That got her to think about the times she hung out with Molly.

[After a long day of Exterminator training, Molly and Mercy went to the Angel's Food Diner to hang out. The two ladies sat at their usual booth and were looking over the menu. Molly ordered a cheeseburger with french fries while Mercy ordered a BLT with fries and both handed the waitress their menus. Mercy and Molly always hung out here whenever they were on their meal hour or when they got off work. They both liked it here. It was close to where they both live and work and it was in the middle of Blessed Times Square, the beating heart of the Holy City. Ever since Mercy was recruited into the Exterminators and Molly became an Ambassador to Hell, they still got time to hang out here.

"So, did you get to do anything interesting today?" Molly asked her.

"Just the same." Mercy said, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Drills, drills, drills. Today, I actually started spear combat. It was exhausting. I miss the call center."

"Me too, Merce. I mean, I like my Ambassador job, but I miss helping people out. Hell's just getting worse and personally, I don't think Exterminations help at all."

(You and me both, Molls) Mercy thought to herself. "Well, you were offered the position. Me, I was drafted into my new job. I get free room and board and great pay, but I just hate killing. Granted, they're in Hell for a reason, but it just feels wrong."

"This one coming up, it'll be your first Extermination, right?"

Mercy nodded and ate a French fry. "Any advice? I mean, your father was a mob boss. Any advice on how to get out alive?"

Molly shrugged and said "I'd try not doing anything stupid. But, you've been around longer than I have. I trust you to make the right decisions."]

Mercy's thoughts were interrupted when the waiter handed her a hot fudge sundae. He tells her it was compliments of a "gentleman in one of the booths in the back". Curious, Mercy went to the back booths to see who ordered the ice cream for her and two patrons caught her attention. Two gentlemen in a booth facing the bar were eyeing her. One of them was a tall, lanky demon with purple skin, four arms, and a tacky suit with a wide-brimmed hat and heart-shaped sunglasses. He smiled at her to reveal a set of sharp pink teeth. The other one on his left had a flatscreen TV for a head and wore a dark suit with light blue and red accents.

"I assume one of you ordered that sundae for me?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Is it wrong for a guy to order something nice for a good-looking gal like yourself?" the bug in the suit told her. "What's someone like you doing here alone?"

"I came with a friend. And to answer your first question, this is Hell. No one does something nice for someone else unless they want something in return. So what do you two dalcops want?"

The men were quiet for a moment and the whispered something to the TV. Probably wondering what she had just called them. The TV demon scooted over and said "I think my friend was a little rude. Have a seat, doll."

"I shouldn't. I need to get back." Mercy turned to leave but felt something wrap around her. Red smoke from the bug's cigarette tied her up and was sat her next to the TV.

"When my boyfriend or I offer you something, you take it, sugar." said he. "Now, you got a name?"

She was hesitant and was looking for Angel. "Mercy. Who are you two?"

"Vox is the name, the media's my game." said the TV demon. "The charmer who ordered you that ice cream is my boyfriend, Valentino."

Mercy froze in her seat. That was Angel's boss and abuser. What does he want with her. She didn't want to read his mind unless she wanted to know for sure. Right now, she was hoping Angel was looking for her and had to endure the cockroach in the sunglasses mentally undressing her and eyeing her like she was something good to eat.

"What do you two want from me?" she said defensively. (Angel, where are you?)

Before either of them could answer, Angel appeared in the frame, looking around when he saw Mercy with his boss and his boyfriend. (Aw, shit Merce. What happened?)

"Angel cakes!" said Valentino. "I didn't think you liked the Blue Moon."

"I didn't think you did either, Val."Angel replied, somewhat nervous. Mismatched eyes darting towards the ex-angel and at his boss, he said "I was just showing my friend this place 'cause I thought she'd like it here."

"She paying' you to be her date, Angie baby?" Valentino cocked an eyebrow. "Actually, since you're here too, why don't you join us? The more the merrier."

As Angel hesitantly sat next to his boss, who proceeded to wrap one of his arms around the spider's waist. "So tell me, Angie. Where'd you meet the ink-blot babe here?"

"She just arrived here a week ago. Charlie took her in. She works there now."

Valentino directed his attention back to Mercy. "You wouldn't be that fallen angel we heard about, would you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Mercy asked, nervously. "I got nothing you want."

"On the contrary, Spot. You got my little whore and you know more about Heaven than Lucifer. So if I were you, I'd consider telling us what you know."

Mercy phased out of Vox's grasp and reached for Angel, only to be hit by the pimp. As she got back up, her eyes glowed pale blue as she entered Valentino's mind.

"The fuck are you-?!" Valentino exclaimed.

Mercy stumbled on a brief memory of Valentino mistreating Angel before he was due to perform in one of his clubs. Angel was bent over his vanity while Valentino... Mercy got out immediately and noticing the moth pimp was stunned, she grabbed Angel and they tried to make a break for the exit. Unfortunately, just as Mercy touched the knob, she was zapped by a jolt of electricity and collapsed on the floor. As Angel tried to help her get back up, Vox and Valentino made their way towards the runaways.

"She's got spunk, I'll give her that, Angel baby." Valentino said, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Maybe I might put her to work in one of my clubs."

As Mercy looked around, she noticed a set of silverware at the nearest table and she hurled a knife at Vox, breaking his screen. Valentino lunged for her but Angel blocked him and got knocked into another table. Mercy broke off one of the table's legs and held it like a sword. She may be an ex-angel, but she also has Exterminator training. And what these two dingalings don't know was she overpowered the Radio Demon at her first Extermination.

The moth lunged for her again, but Mercy phased right through him and struck him with the table leg, knocking his sunglasses off. She hit him several more times before kicking him into the bar. Mercy threw the leg away and reached for Angel. As Valentino started to come to, she turned herself and the spider invisible and the fled the club. As they ran down the street to get back to the hotel, Mercy was panicking in her head.

(I'm so dead!)

At least the hotel is her sanctuary in this inferno of madness and insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know any 17th Century insults, "dalcop" is another word for a stupid person. I'm going to include more slang from that era for Mercy's lines.
> 
> Also, sorry for making this so long. Felt better to put all three scenarios in one chapter.
> 
> What happens next? Stay tuned!😉


	3. Unwelcome Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the scuffle with Valentino, Mercy and Angel return to the hotel where the ex-angel discovers her parents, Isaac and Mary, are there. Although her parents ask her for forgiveness, Mercy refuses to speak to them. To make matters worse for Mercy, a video of her fight with Valentino makes the news, which alerts an old enemy of her presence in Hell.

As soon as they were a healthy distance away from the Blue Moon, Mercy made herself and Angel visible and they made their way back to the the hotel. Just as they entered the building, they are greeted by a certain Radio Demon and Vaggie.

"Ah, Mercy, Angel. Glad you're back." Alastor said. "Dear Charlotte said you two went out and it looks like you two had quite a ball."

Vaggie looked over them and said "What happened? Did Angel drag you into another turf war with that cyclops friend of his?"

"No. Val happened." Angel explained to them. "He and his boyfriend were at the Blue Moon the same time we were and he tried to get Merce to tell them about any angel secrets she's got but she wouldn't talk. We tried to bolt but Valentino got the jump on us again. Merce kicked his ass and we made a run for it."

Alastor's eyes darted at Mercy. He has faced her in the past and he knew she was strong. It made him laugh that that lascivious moth and his piece of shit television boy-toy didn't think she was a trained killer prior to falling from Heaven. It made the deer admire her more.

"Changing the subject," Vaggie cuts in. "You have some visitors, Mercy."

The two led them to the dining hall, where Charlie was talking to two people dressed like Mercy's era. Mercy froze in her place when she saw them. They were two people she hoped she'd never have to see again. They were Isaac and Mary Sampson, her parents. Charlie stopped talking when she noticed them and waved hello to Mercy. The couple followed her when they saw her.

"So, uh, Mercy," Charlie says. "You have some folks here who want to see you."

"Isaac and Mary Sampson." Mercy hisses. "Why am I not surprised they're here?"

As Vaggie took Alastor and Angel into another room, Mary got a closer look at her daughter and reached out a hand to touch her. Mercy slapped it away and kept giving her an icy glare.

"Mercy, darling." her father said. "It's really you."

"What do you want?" Mercy said with a dose of venom in her tone.

"We heard about a fallen angel near this establishment." Isaac explained. "We also heard her name was Mercy and we wanted to see if it was you."

"Well, it's me. You two can leave now." Mercy says as she pushes past them and got herself some coffee.

"Please, Mercy." Mary pleads. "We just want to talk."

"You both said quite enough at my trial." her bitter daughter says as she poured in some creamer.

Charlie goes to her and says "Mercy, can you try to be more civil? They're your parents."

"Did your father say that you were a witch or would have become one easily?" Mercy retorts, saying it at full volume so even her parents could hear her. "Did your mother call you a 'damned whore'? Did they allow you to be hanged for something you didn't do?! I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't even face them. If they're here to tell me they're sorry for what they've done to me, I'm afraid it's too late. I- Excuse me."

Mercy left the dining area and ran for her room. Closing the door, she leaned against it and began to cry. It was astounding that her parents had managed to last this long without Exterminators killing them. But the pain she had felt for the last few centuries was still strong. The only people who cared about her when she was alive were in Heaven while those who persecuted her were down here. Why did her past have to rear its head again as she is trying to start anew?

Someone was knocking on her door and she got up to open it. Alastor was standing right there, his smile still there.

"What do you want?" Mercy moaned. "I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans right now, Alastor. So unless you want the worst headache of your afterlife, I'd suggest you leave."

"That was quite a show you put on back there." Alastor said, coming inside. "Not the happy family reunion I envisioned, but entertaining nonetheless."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now go away."

Alastor ignored that last statement and continued to try and talk. "You and I aren't that different, Mercy. You were in my mind earlier today. You got a glimpse of my own past. You said you were abused for being different, and that abuse led to your death. The abuse I endured from my father led to me becoming the maniac who once terrorized New Orleans. Our paths took different routes, but our pasts aren't that different from each other."

Mercy remembered that memory she saw when she read Alastor's mind. His father was a monster and tormented his family. That kind of abuse can lead to a lot of baggage, and a lot of problems, for someone. Mercy had it easier than Alastor did. 

"What happened to them?" she asked. "Your parents."

Alastor was silent for a moment. "My mother died from the Spanish flu when I was still young. She was one of the kindest souls I had ever known. She practiced Voodoo and passed her teachings down to me. However, I had more talent for the darker side of Voodoo, what some would call black magic. As for my father, he was killed in a bar fight after having one too many."

"What did your mother see in that man?" Mercy asked. "I mean, after what he did to you-"

"It was a time different from what you grew up in. They really were in love at one point, but society was different from what it is now." Alastor says. "He tried to be a good father to me. Taught me how to hunt, do taxidermy. On Mardi Gras, we all would go to the Quarter to watch the parade. But as years went on, my father changed for the worse. His family's religious upbringing consumed him. He used everything at his disposal to control us. When he lost his job at the fish factory, he took it out on my mother. That was the memory you saw."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mercy said. "But be happy you didn't grow up a Puritan." She subconsciously rubbed her neck, where her "noose" marking was.

Alastor felt a pair of arms wrap around him and saw Mercy hugging him. Normally, he'd have tried to stop her. He hated tough unless he initiated the contact. But Mercy's touch was different from others. He didn't mind it. He could stay in her loving arms all day.

(Wait. What has gotten into me?)

After a while, the two went back to the stairs. They heard the TV on in the common room and Charlie went up to them when she noticed them.

"You might want to see this."

The princess and the two other demons joined the rest of the hotel's residents and saw a news report on TV. Mercy's fight with Valentino had made it onto the Channel 666 News, with the anchors commenting on how one of Hell's overlords got his ass kicked by a "fresh out of Heaven" fallen angel.

"How did this happen?" a horrified Mercy asks.

"Someone at the club caught the fight on video." Vaggie said, looking at her hellphone. "They posted it and it’s gone viral. Somehow."

"Great." Mercy threw her arms up as she sat down on a sofa. "Now everyone in Hell knows about me."

"Relax, Merce." Angel says. "Val's gonna think twice next time he tries to go after you. Besides, things could be a whole lot worse."

* * *

Elsewhere, Valentino was watching the news with Vox as he was nursing his wounds from the brawl at the Blue Moon Club. He had already taken the medicine Velvet had prescribed for him, but his whole body felt like he was in a gang bang gone wrong. What hurt even more was watching the video again and again of the fallen angel beating him up in public. (Fucking bitch...)

"Who's the fucker who shot this?" the moth said, turning the program off.

"Doesn't say." Vox tells him as he looked over the feed on his phone. "One thing I can assure you, Mercy's trending right now."

"She's a dead angel walking, Voxxy." Val roared, trying to get up but groaned when he moved. "Damn."

"She was an Exterminator before she landed here, Val. Didn't you think she'd probably kick your ass if you tried to pull something?"

"I didn't know who she even was at first. That fact she and Angie were there the same time we were seemed to good an opportunity to pass up. How was I supposed to know she'd have more balls than you? I'm gonna kill her. Make her wish she never fell."

"You try to make another go at her again, she'll probably slice your dick off." Vox tries to reason with his boyfriend. "Besides, she's at the princess's hotel, which means she and Alastor are there. All three of them together are dangerous. You go for one of them, you'll have to deal with the rest of them."

Vox did have a good point. If Valentino were to go after Charlie, he'll have Lucifer tearing him to shreds for harming his daughter. And Alastor became an overlord within a day of landing in this pit. He's as powerful as Lucifer. If he wants revenge on Mercy, he'll have to be smart. As he was thinking of a plan, the intercom at his desk buzzed.

"Mr. Valentino, you have a visitor." a female voice spoke on the other end.

"Sure, I could use a laugh right now. Send him in." the moth pimp buzzed back. The door opened and a man in black entered the room. He had dark hair with pale gray skin and blood-red hands and red eyes. His shirt had a white collar with white cuffs at the end of his long sleeves. Dark pants were held up by a belt while he had black shoes.

"How can we help you, sir?" Vox greets the stranger. The man ignored him and made his way to the moth overlord.

"I hear you had a scuffle with a fallen angel." the male demon said to Valentino.

"Who's asking?" Valentino spat at him.

"Thomas Cabot. Just tell me what you know about her and let me take care of the rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, bonding! And the cat's out of the bag for Mercy as far as Hell is concerned. And as for Thomas Cabot, what has he been up to since he landed in Hell?
> 
> Plenty more to come, so stay tuned!


	4. Mercy's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy decides to have a day off to herself and is invited to lunch by Rosie. While there, she learns a little more about the Radio Demon's past and tries to find some kind of common ground with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm including a little more of Rosie. I think she's going to be a recurring character in "Hazbin Hotel: Mercy" because of her friendship with Alastor.
> 
> This chapter's gonna go a little slower because I'm kinda ruching to the action. Newbie mistake, sorry. But I've got it all planned out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mercy collapsed on her bed as she moaned. To say she was beat would have been an understatement, considering what happened today. Why did she have to do that? Her instinct to attack anyone who poses a threat to her or those around her has dug her grave an extra six feet. And now, everyone in Hell knows what she can do. How was she going to get through this in one piece?

Charlie had insisted on letting her have tomorrow off but Mercy doesn't know what she was going to do now. She can't hole herself up in the hotel for the rest of her afterlife, but the minute she walks outside, every deviant in Hell is going to be on her like vultures on a carcass. Just when things were starting to look up for her...

The phone on her nightstand rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mercy?" a female voice spoke on the other end of the line. She sounded very prim and proper, and not threatening.

"This is she. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Rosie and I heard a lot about you from my good friend Alastor." the woman continued. "I was hoping, if you had time, would be interested in joining me for luncheon at the Red Rose tomorrow."

"That's very kind of you, ma'am, but I'm not sure if I can make it. I've kinda gotten myself into a bit of a bind and-"

"I've already made the reservation." This lady does not take no for an answer. "Don't worry, darling. No one would think of coming after you under an overlord's watch."

Mercy cocks an eyebrow. "Did Alastor put you up to this, by chance?"

"Not at all. After his visit, I thought I'd see you for myself. Any friend of his is a friend of mine."

Although she would not consider herself Alastor's friend, Mercy would rather have lunch out in the city rather than confining herself in the hotel. Maybe a day-off would do her some good.

"Alright. What's the address?"

After jotting down the restaurant's address and the time of the reservation, Mercy bade her farewell and took a moment to try and plan out how she can go to the Red Rose without any potential threats seeing her leave. She can make herself invisible, so that's an option. Afterwards, Mercy took a shower and changed into her purple nightgown. It was a sleeveless piece that reached her knees and had a V-neck neckline with a lighter purple trim. After brushing her teeth, she went to bed.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain shadow figure crept into her room and manifested itself as Alastor. As he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the small velvet box, he took a moment to admire her sleeping form. The black and white fallen angel looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Without waking her, he sat the box on her vanity and left the way he came.

* * *

Mercy awoke to her alarm clock's ringing and shut it off as soon as she could. She got up and stretched her arms and opened the curtains. As she went to her armoire, something caught her eye. It was a velvet box that she did not recall leaving on her vanity. Under it was a note.

"A lovely jewel like yourself deserves something nice. -A."

Judging from the way this note was written, she could guess who it was from. Opening the box, Mercy found a silver chain necklace with a blue jewel pendant inside. Taking it out, Mercy was stunned that this was a gift for her. She never wore jewelry when she was alive, let alone got any as a gift. She even wondered if the gem was real. Setting it back down on the vanity, Mercy got herself ready for the day. She brushed her teeth and hair and changed into a white button-up blouse with a pair of black slacks and black angle boots. She accessorized with a black hairband and the necklace she just got. Rosie didn't really tell her what kind of dress code there was at the restaurant, so she just thought she would dress nicely.

Pleased with her appearance, Mercy left her room and went downstairs for some breakfast. Entering the dining hall and going to the buffet, she is stopped in her tracks by a wolf whistle. She turned to see Angel sitting a couple tables away from her.

"What're you all dolled up for?" Angel asked.

Taking her plate of omelet and bacon and her cup of coffee, she joined him. "I was invited to lunch today. I don't know much about where I'm going so I thought I'd just dress nice."

"Where are you goin'?"

"The Red Rose."

"Rosie's place?" Vaggie spoke from behind. She and Charlie were right behind her when she said that and they joined in.

"Rosie invited me to lunch there. Apparently, Alastor told her about me the other day. Is that a bad thing?"

"You know Rosie rules the Cannibal Colony, right?" Vaggie asked her.

Mercy didn't know any of that about Rosie, and now she was already regretting accepting her invitation.

"You remember I'm a trained Exterminator, right?" Mercy says back. "I could have wiped Alastor out where he stood decades ago. And if this Rosie knows that much about me, she'll think twice before pulling something on me, unlike Valentino."

"She's got a point." Angel interjects.

"She needs this, Vaggie." Charlie joined in. "Besides, the Red Rose isn't even in Cannibal Colony."

The one-eyed moth let out a sigh. "You're right." Turning her attention back to Mercy, Vaggie says. "But when you meet her, don't fall for her niceness. Next thing you know, your head is literally on a silver platter."

As she left, Charlie moved to follow her when she notices Mercy's necklace. "Ooh, where'd you get that?"

Mercy looked down at it and said "Don't know. Someone left it for me on my vanity."

"Boy, someone's got the hots for you, eh?" Angel says as looks at it.

* * *

A few hours later, Mercy made her way to the front door. Fearing her safety the second she walks out the door, she makes herself invisible and leaves the hotel. She dodged any pedestrians that wouldn't be able to see her coming and continued on her way to the restaurant. Noticing a group of demons looking at the TVs on display at one of the stores. Not to her surprise, the footage of her fight with Valentino was playing and the news anchors were talking about how much the video was trending. Mercy couldn't help but moan and was grateful no one could see her. After having enough of it, she continued on her way.

The Red Rose was definitely fancy-looking, at least on the outside. The red building was styled almost like a small Victorian house with a row of rose bushes along the front path way. On both sides, there were patio tables with red umbrellas with guests eating or talking. As she as she reached the door, Mercy made herself visible and went inside as quickly as she could before anyone would notice her. The restaurant's interior was equally fancy. There were red and green colored walls, carpeting, and furniture with a dash of art nouveau making up the decor. Mercy thought she stepped back a hundred years into the past. The clientele was definitely different from the Angel's Food Diner, that was for sure. She was lucky she dressed nicely for this.

Mercy walked up to the hostess, a tall red-skinned demoness with horns protruding out of her forehead wearing a white blouse and a black skirt, and said "Uh, Hello. I'm here for lunch with a... Friend. I think it's under 'Rosie'."

The hostess scanned her for a moment before looking at her list. "Ah, here it is. Rosie, party of two, 12:00. Right this way."

As they walked through the restaurant, Mercy felt all kinds of eyes staring at her. True, she isn't part of this establishment's usual patrons, but she was worried they would all recognize her from the video. So far, all she got were weird looks from snooty upper crust bitches and leers from rich guys. The hostess led her to a table in the VIP section where Rosie was waiting for her. The pale-gray demoness was dressed in a lilac-colored Victorian-styled dress with a matching sunhat covering her white hair.

"So, you're the mysterious Mercy." the woman greeted her, giving Mercy a hug. "My, Alastor didn't tell me what a lovely little flower you were."

"You must be Rosie." a sheepish Mercy replied. "Glad to meet you."

Rosie led them back to their seats and soon enough, a waiter came and to take their orders. After giving him their menus, Mercy was left with the cannibal queen overlord.

"So, I heard a lot about you from Alastor." the overlord tells her. "When he told me about his encounter with an Exterminator eighty-seven years ago, I thought he dreamt it. That is until he showed me the helmet you left behind. When you landed here, he and I talked. I'm glad to finally put a face to a name."

Mercy was a little nervous to talk to this woman. Fortunately, she probably didn't know about her mishap with the moth pimp. "Thank you again, Miss Rosie."

"Just Rosie, darling. No need to be so formal. And ease up. Anyone who'd come after you would have to be crazy with me around."

"I'm glad to hear that. After my mishap with Valentino at the Blue Moon, I was afraid to step outside the hotel. I'm surprised you didn't see the video."

Rosie scoffs and says. "The colony is a little more old-fashioned than the rest of Hell. We get our news through radio or in the paper."

The ex-angel raises an eyebrow. At least she was happy to hear this news. After a few more minutes of chatting, their food finally arrived. Mercy ordered a grilled salmon while Rosie surprisingly ordered a Caesar salad.

"I thought you were a cannibal." Mercy says, immediately regretting it.

"Some of us have our own facades, darling." Rosie smiled and took a bite out of her greens. "But, no, I'm not. I just rule a district filled with them. I was born here in the Inferno and I was given Cannibal Colony as my territory when I became an overlord. We all don't get to make our own decision."

"Yeah, tell me about it." That reminded Mercy of all the things that were forced on her. Being recruited as an Exterminator, getting dragged along with Anael to kill Charlie, falling. Granted, the last one was her own choice, but still.

"How long have you been here?" the ex-angel asked her host.

"Since the Gilded Age. Like I said, I was born here. What about you, darling? When did you die?"

Mercy was silent. She hated when it was brought up. "I died in 1676. I was a Puritan from a Massachusetts village and they hanged me for being a witch."

"I take it you were innocent, then? Otherwise, your soul would have wound up here instead of Heaven. Alastor told me what led to you falling, but believe me, I find what you did admirable. I doubt any other of those dove-winged pricks had the nerve to save Hell's princess."

"Glad you think that." Mercy ate some more of her salmon when she thought about something. She had a bit of a heart to heart with Alastor and she wanted to see what Rosie would know. She had known him longer than Mercy had, so chances are she might know his history better.

"Can I ask you something?" the fallen angel asks. "You've known Alastor a long time, so did he ever tell you much about his human life?"

Rosie was silent for a moment. "He has told me much about his past, yes. But I sense there's something in particular you're looking for, isn't there? No need to be shy, my dear. I'm very good at reading people."

Mercy swallowed and finally worked up the courage to ask. "Did Al ever tell you about what his father did to him? How he mistreated him? I was considered a freak by those around me when I was alive, so I want to know what it was like for him."

Rosie was again silent. "You're treading very dark waters, my dear. But since you asked, Alastor has told me a lot about his hardships. Father a white man, mother a Creole. In that time period, people like him weren't treat well. He was bullied and it gradually worsened by the time he was a teenager. He may have grown into a successful radio star, but the scars were still deep. Eventually, he had enough of it. He wanted his tormentors to pay. At first, his victims were just wife-beaters, racists, and many other scum. But his bloodlust worsened. The more he dabbled into the darker side of Voodoo, the more he began to lose whatever humanity he had left. One day, he messed up. He killed a rich man and his wife caught him in the act and called the police. They chased him into the woods outside the city and he met his end there."

"The police killed him?"

"No." Rosie says. "A stray bullet by a hunter got him in the head. Poor man had no idea he killed a serial killer until the police found him. Alastor had accrued so much dark power that when he landed here, he rose to become one of Hell's most feared overlords. Some say he's on the same level as Lucifer. He has brought down beings that have been in this world for eons. You would think twice before you made a go at him."

Mercy was partly glad no one else in Hell knew about her skirmish with him in 1934. It would destroy his reputation. At least now she had some more insight on the feared Radio Demon. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rosie's voice.

"I love your necklace."

"Oh, thanks. Honestly, I don't know where I got it. It just showed up on my vanity this morning."

The female overlord have her a coy smile. "Hmm, funny. I had one just like that in my Emporium when Alastor came to visit the other day. It suits you. Adds more color than your green eyes." 

Mercy looked at her blue jewel once more. (Did Alastor get this for me?)

After a while, the two ladies finished their meal and Rosie insisted on taking her back to the hotel. It seemed to have been a wise choice. Demons backed away from her when they saw the overlord queen of the cannibals with her. As soon as they reached the hotel, Rosie bid her new friend farewell. Mercy went upstairs and laid on her bed, musing over her necklace and the events of the day.


	5. Blood to Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how Thomas Cabot, the one responsible for Mercy's death, died and how he rose to become a powerful kingpin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Warning: References of attempted rape and a suicide. If this disturbs you, you're free to skip this part.
> 
> I settled on a name for Mercy's village when she was alive: Danforth, after Thomas Danforth, a judge in the Salem witch trials.
> 
> I had some thoughts about Thomas Cabot's character and what made him the despicable being he ended up becoming. So I thought this chapter might help shed some insight as we're building up to his "reunion" with Mercy.
> 
> The next couple chapters are going to be slower, but I can promise you that the big smackdown between Mercy and Thomas is coming...
> 
> Enjoy!

Danforth, Massachusetts, 1676. A month before the trial.

Mercy Sampson was walking through Danforth village as she made her way to the tavern. Her father sent her out to take a parcel to Robert Bradstreet, and so she went out. It was a rainy day as she trekked through the street, so she pulled the hood of her cloak a little bit closer as she continued on. She couldn't help but notice the dirty looks her neighbors were giving her. It was normal for her. She was also used to being called names by them.

As she entered the tavern, she looked for the tavern owner. There weren't many people in today, probably because of the foul weather today. In those days, taverns weren't just pubs. They were where everyone in the community would come together. It worked as a meetinghouse, a courtroom, a trading post, an inn, and even a post office. 

Much like outside, Mercy was getting looks from the patrons inside the tavern. She should consider herself lucky that Robert is a friend of her father's, otherwise she might have been allowed in. A gray-haired man with a beard was wiping down a table when he notices her.

"Oh, good day, Mercy." Robert says.

"Good day, Goodman Bradstreet." she gives a warm smile as he led her aside. "Father asked me to deliver this to you."

Robert took the parcel and put it behind the counter. "Thank ye, dear. Dreadful weather today, is it not?"

"Aye." Mercy nods. "Did not expect the rain today, but I should have known better."

"You shouldn't say such things, my dear. Only God knows what He’ll decide each day as far as the weather goes." He gives her some coins. Mercy tried to give them back, but the tavern owner insisted she keep them. "For your trouble. Now go on, get out of here."

As Mercy walked down the dirt path to reach her family's farm, she hears hoofbeats and a wagon and looked behind to see Thomas Cabot riding down his horse-drawn wagon. When he sees her he stops the wagon. His black hair was covered by his hat and his amber-colored eyes could visible even in this dreary rain. A cloak covered his dark clothes. He have her a smile like she was something good to eat.

"What dost thou want, Thomas?" Mercy asks.

"Wouldst thou like a ride back home, Miss Sampson? The road's become too difficult to walk through and I know how far it is from the village to your farm."

Mercy tries to brush him off. "It's not so far. I walked all the way here, did I not?"

He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her in. "I insist. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be left out here in the cold."

Seeing no other way out of this, Mercy concedes and they ride down the road. It would go without saying that Mercy did not like Thomas Cabot. His family may have been among the first to settle Danforth, but that doesn't mean she has to cow-tow to him every time he comes to bother her. Considering no man would ever want her, what with her birthmarks that would lead one to think she has many familiars, she was lightly flattered that Thomas showed any interest in her. But she can't forget what he really is: A spoiled, petulant child of a man who thinks he can get whatever he wants because his family practically owns Danforth.

"What's the real reason for this, Thomas?" Mercy asks, breaking the silence. "No one does something like this for me unless they want something."

"Why must thou always be suspicious, Mercy? I merely wanted to extend a hand and help."

Mercy's green eyes continued to give him a cold glare. She was not buying any of this. The Sampson farm wasn't that far from Danforth at all, so why would Thomas go out of his way for her like this?

"Mercy, may I ask you something?"

"Ah, there it is." Mercy says. "What dost thou want, Thomas?"

"My father has taken an interest in your family's farm. I understand he wants your father to sell it."

"Father would never allow such a thing."

"You're right. He refuses to sell. But, I think maybe another arrangement can be made."

"What are you getting at?" Mercy's gaze remained icy.

"I was asking if you would consider marrying me."

"Stop the cart." she says. Thomas did so and Mercy looked at him more serious. "Thou jest. Even Father would never consider allowing me to be your wife."

"Even if he doesn't give his blessing, your father's hands will be tied. You know the prestige my family has and it is obvious we'll get the land your farm is sitting on. But if you and I were to marry, then technically the land is ours and your family will stay where they are. What do you say?"

Rather than give a direct answer, Mercy hops out of the cart. "Give your father my regrets, but I'm afraid I have to decline. I've no interest in being a Cabot." Without another word, Mercy dredged through the rain all the way home. Thomas was left where he was.

A while later, Mercy was in the barn feeding hay to the horses. She had told her father that she delivered the parcel without trouble. He appreciated it and sent her to the barn to tend to the horses. One of their horses Silver was ready to have her foal any day now, so she had been lazing around the barn's stable as much as she could. The only working horse the family had was Daniel, a fit brown horse who ran like the wind. He was a good horse. As Mercy shoveled out hay and tossed it into the stables, she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked but saw no one behind her. Writing it off as her mind playing tricks on her, she resumed her work.

Without warning, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and she let out a shriek. She turned to see Thomas stand behind her with the most deranged grin she had ever seen. She struggled to break free of his grasp but he continued to hold her tighter.

"What are you--?" Mercy was cut off by Thomas pressing his lips against hers and he shoved her into an empty stable. The girl tried to run but Thomas was quick to grab her once again and pinned her down with his body. Fear began to form in her eyes as she tried to fight him off. Thomas straddled her legs as he continued giving her harsh kisses.

"Mercy!" a boy's voice cried. It was her younger brother George, who was no older than eighteen. The lad tried to pull Thomas off, but he pushed him back. Mercy takes the moment to kick him off and into the wall. She goes to George just as Thomas got back on his feet. He lunged for her but Mercy beat him off with a plane of wood. Thomas fled the barn, leaving Mercy with her brother.

"If Father asks what all the commotion was about, tell him it was nothing. A mouse spooked me and I dropped a pail." Mercy tells her brother.

"But what about-?" George was cut off by his sister's words.

"They can't know what Thomas tried to do. No one would believe us."

"Damned Sampsons..." Thomas muttered under his breath. To think Mercy had the gall to refuse him like that. Him, a Cabot of all people. She was going to pay. They all were. But how?

Something caught his eye. A man dressed in black with handsome features crept out of the woods. "I understand you have some trouble with that farmer's family. Would you like some help?"

"What dost thou have in mind?" Thomas asks.

* * *  
A week after the trial.

The Sampson family had fallen upon hard times. Their eldest daughter hanged as a witch, their crops were beginning to fail, and now they were on the verge of losing their land. Isaac couldn't think things could get any worse for them. Maybe it was time to take Ezekiel Cabot on his offer to sell. He might be merciful to them, even if Mercy bewitched his son. What other options did he have?

As he made his way to the Cabot estate, he was greeted by Rev. Parker. Despite what had happened, Parker continued to be cordial with him as they made their way up. The minister was invited by Ezekiel to discuss a matter concerning his son Thomas. He didn't go into further detail. As they arrived, they are greeted by Ezekiel and invited in.

The men go into the kitchen and listen to what Ezekiel had to say.

"I've asked for you in these troubling times, Reverend, because I am concerned about my son Thomas." said the landowner. "I fear there is something he is hiding. He denies it, but I suspect something."

"What dost thou believe he hides?" the minister asks.

"I knowest not. His afflictions have ceased since the witch Mercy has died, but he has become secretive. I fear what it is he hides."

His visitors look at him with concern. If Thomas is no longer bewitched, then what is going on?

"Where is he now?" Isaac asked.

Ezekiel leads his guests to the river by his farm and they see Thomas doing something. What, they don't know. It was too far for them to see, so they decided to get closer. As they drew near, they saw Thomas hacking apart an animal. It was the sheep that had disappeared from the Cabots' stables.

"Thomas?" his father called out. "What are thou doing?"

Thomas looks at his father and his two guests, a grim look in his eyes. "Nothing, Father."

"Don't lie to me. Did you steal our sheep?"

"Tis not stolen if it belonged to us already." The young man looks at the visitors. "What brings you gentlemen here?"

"Your father invited me because he has grown concerned about you, Thomas." Rev. Parker says. "Goodman Sampson had come because he wished to sell his land over to your family."

A menacing smile formed on his face and he looked at Isaac. "Is that so? Your daughter's dead no more than a week and you've given up and decided to sell over to us?"

"Don't bring her up." Isaac snarled. "It's not like I have much choice. My family is in trouble. If your father will agree to buy our land, then we will have enough to start over."

"I know of your troubles." Thomas says. "It all started because your daughter refused me. I asked her to marry me and she refused. I tracked her down in the barn and tried to make her mine and she ran me out. A witch, and you all believed me? She's no witch. Never was one."

The men were horrified. This man, the one who claimed he was being afflicted by an agent of Satan, had allowed an innocent young woman to die.

"You..." Ezekiel gasps.

"I took your word in court!" Isaac roared. "I, I said Mercy would have been a witch so easily, and it turns out thou hast been lying this whole time?!"

"Her blood is on your hands, Thomas." Rev. Parker interjects.

"Her blood is on all our hands, you fools." Thomas cackles. "You all believed me and now she's gone. I cursed her family's land to further my retribution. Now, her father has no choice but to sell it over to mine."

As the young man continued to rant and rave, Isaac's anger continued to bubble inside. this man, this... Animal, had played them all from the beginning and had them kill his daughter. Without warning, Isaac punched him. The younger man fought back and during the struggle, Isaac threw him into the river. Thomas emerged from the water and lunged for the elder Sampson. Isaac pushed him off and the younger Cabot struck his head against a large stone by the riverbank. Thomas stopped moving. Isaac knelt to the ground and looked at his hands. He had sinned. He betrayed his daughter and believed the words of a Devil. Before Ezekiel or the minister could approach him, Isaac fled the Cabot estate and ran for home. Nothing they said could undo the damage that has already been done.

(Mercy, forgive me...) Isaac thought to himself as he made his way home.

Ezekiel and Rev. Parker reached the Sampson farm and heard a woman cry out from the barn. They ran to see Mary Sampson on the ground weeping and were horrified by the sight. Isaac had trussed himself up from the rafters of the barn with a rope. He hung there just like his daughter was a week prior. Two Sampsons hanged because of Thomas Cabot. While Ezekiel calmed the now-widowed Mary, Rev. Parker looked at the body of Isaac Sampson.

"Heavenly Father, have mercy on all of us. Please forgive our transgressions, most notably, the unjust death of Mercy Sampson." he whispered. "Have mercy on Isaac, for it was not his fault for this. As for Thomas, God, I ask you give him blood to drink."

Later that week, Ezekiel exposed his son's crimes to all Danforth. The authorities gave Mercy Sampson a posthumous pardon and charged Thomas with her death and the death of Isaac Sampson. Ezekiel was forced to pay compensation to the Sampson family as recompense for his son's actions, and he withdrew his deal to buy their land, as his family has done enough damage to theirs. Rev. Parker resigned from his position as Danforth's minister, believing that he failed to fulfill his duties because of his part in Mercy's death. The Sampsons left Danforth to start anew someplace else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is based on the last words of Sarah Good, one of the first accused witches of Salem. Before she was hanged, she told Rev. Nicholas Noyes that if had her hanged, God would give him "blood to drink". He died of a hemorrhage twenty-five years later.
> 
> The man in black who approaches Thomas was the Devil. In those days, the Devil was said to take the form of a handsome man in black and get people to become witches by offering to do things like help with a problem of some kind. They would sign his book, thus joining his hellish ranks.
> 
> More to come, folks. Stay tuned!


	6. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor reflects on Mercy's impact on him and debates whether or not to open up to her. As they bond, Mercy gets a message from an old enemy to a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of past child abuse and sexual assault. If this disturbs you, you're free to skip this part.
> 
> Another Warning: Copious amounts of fluff may be included. Reader discretion is advised. LOL.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alastor was in his office, going over some paperwork when he finally reached a stopping point. Being the hotel's business partner was a busy job, but still entertaining nonetheless. As he reclined back in his seat, he pondered about Mercy. He overheard her conversation at breakfast today about going to lunch with Rosie and he heard her talking about his little gift. Doubt she even suspected it was from him. He could imagine the look on her face when she found out.

Why was she on his mind so much? Granted, she fell last week and they had a history, but why was he thinking about her? She was charming, had a good laugh, a little bit feisty, which he liked the most. But she was brave to a fault. She sacrificed an eternity in Heaven for saving Charlotte from being killed by her superior. She was so selfless. She empathizes with Hell's denizens and she wants to help them. Alastor chuckled as he thought that both Charlotte and Mercy thought the same. He may believe redemption is impossible, but he does want to see them try.

The Radio Demon got up from his seat and exited his office. He felt like stretching his legs. Humming a tune as he strolled through the hallway, he found himself by Mercy's office. Her door was ajar and he peered inside. Her back turned to his, Mercy was straightening up her office for tomorrow. Even though today was her day-off, she wanted to be ready and organized. As she tidied her desk, he took in her appearance from where he stood. Her white button-up shirt hugged every curve and dip and her black slacks suited her nicely. Alastor continued taking it in as he imagined what it would be like to have her body close to his.

He slapped himself for that. (Get a hold of yourself, man!)

Working up the nerve, Alastor knocked on the door and Mercy opened it. "Can I help you, Al?"

"I was just taking a break from some paperwork and wanted to stroll through the hotel." he explained, letting himself inside. "Your door was ajar and I saw you in here." Alastor wandered in and took a seat on her sofa.

"So you were just strolling around, eh?" Mercy asks, arms folded. "Something on your mind? I mean, I'm not supposed to be working today, but I don't see the harm in two colleagues having a friendly chat."

As his host took a seat beside him, Alastor mused how close she was to him. "I heard you went out with Rosie today. How did it go?"

"I had a great time. She was really nice and asked a lot about me." the fallen angel explains. "Apparently she heard about me from you."

Alastor's grin turned sheepish. "Yes, I went to visit her the other day and I may have brought you up once or twice. She must have gotten curious."

"She also told me a lot about you." Mercy tells him.

The deer demon cocked an eyebrow. "She did? What did you two talk about?"

"I asked her what your life was like prior to dying and ending up here. She said you weren't just a radio host, but also a serial killer who terrorized New Orleans. I knew you told me you dabbled in the dark side of Voodoo, but I didn't think that much. She said it was because you were a tortured soul."

Alastor's smile was beginning to falter, just a little. If Rosie told her too much about his past, he wasn't sure what he was going to do now. And since her job is to get him to open up about his feelings, he was afraid of how she would react to what he would tell her. Mercy rested her hands on her lap and looked like she was contemplating something. Unless he wanted her to read his mind, he might as well say something now.

"Did she bring up anything specific?" 

"No, why?" she asks. "Is something on your mind?"

He remembered when she was in his mind the other day and what she saw. She already knows what kind of abuse his father did to him when he was a boy, but if he's going to talk, he better go out and say it now.

"There's something. The other day, you read my mind? There's a memory I hoped you wouldn't have seen. I may as well tell you now, seeing as it haunts me so."

"If it's too much, you don't-"

"I want to, not because I have to tell you. I need someone to talk to." Alastor insists. He took a deep breath before he began his tale. "My father was a good man. Or at least, he tried to be. When he lost his job, he took it out on my mother and myself. He tried to find a new one, but it wasn't easy. Mother had to pick things up to make ends meet. In addition to her secretary job, she had to take up another one at a drug store. My father eventually got another job at a sugar mill, but Mother kept working to help pick up the pace. I was afraid she would work herself to death, if Father didn't beat her to death. Things just kept getting worse for him. He started drinking, his piety began to dominate his thinking. If you so much as sneezed and didn't cover it, he'd rant and rave about it."

"Yikes."

"One day, he did something to me I'll never forget. I was only ten years old when it happened. I was in my room, playing with my toys when I heard something coming from my parents' room. Mother was in the kitchen cooking, so she didn't hear a word of what was going on upstairs. I peered inside and I saw my father in bed... With another woman. She was a white woman, younger than my mother. I was horrified. In my panic, I tried to run and a floorboard squeaked when I stepped on it. Father heard it and caught me. He said he wanted to punish me. He pinned me down to the floor and..."

Alastor broke down into tears. His smile was gone and he buried his face in his hands. Mercy was horrified by his story. That anyone could do that to their own child. She didn't know what to say. She reached a hand out to touch his shoulder and he stiffened. His initial instinct would be to swat her hand away, but he didn't want to. He relaxed as her hand touched his shoulder and he tried to calm himself.

"I'm so sorry." she finally said.

Alastor stopped crying and pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her as he buried his head into her shoulder. It was a long time since he felt the warm embrace of another person. Mercy was just warm, she was kind, caring. He preferred her gentle touch.

The two remained like that for a few more moments before the Radio Demon broke contact. "I'm sorry for that. I know you didn't mean to see that."

"I was the one who wanted to know. I just didn't think it was that heavy. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, cher." he tells her. "It felt good to have someone to talk to, someone who'd listen."

* * *  
Mercy returned to her room and checked her clock. It was still two hours before dinner and she had some time to relax. She pondered about what happened with Alastor at her office and she couldn't imagine something like that would have happened to him, especially as a boy. She didn't blame him for turning into a serial killer. If she was in his place, she would have done the same thing. She probably would have been close if she wasn't hanged. Part of her was hoping that Alastor's father was wiped out during an Extermination.

Her phone was ringing. She left it on her nightstand when she left to tidy her office to charge and she checked it. It was a number she did not know but she answered it out of curiosity. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mercy." Mercy's heart dropped when she heard the man's voice. A voice she had hoped she'd never hear again. The man who had her hanged.

"Thomas?" she says, fearfully.

"Yes, indeed. Good to hear your voice, Mercy. I was hoping the fallen angel was you when I saw you on the news. Thought you would have landed here with me four hundred years ago, but I was wrong. I hope you and I can make up for lost time."

"What the fuck do you want, Thomas? How'd you even get this number?"

"I have my ways." Thomas says smugly. "Now, listen to me, witch..."


	7. Merciless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy goes to confront Thomas after he kidnaps her parents and threatens the hotel. As the Hazbin gang goes with her for backup, Mercy discovers what kind of monster he has become...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've been waiting for has come!
> 
> NOTICE: This chapter features a trigger-happy spider demon, Voodoo deers, BAMF demon princess and fallen angels, and a demented warlock bent on revenge. Some material may be too epic for some readers😝
> 
> Enjoy!

Mercy was pacing her room, wrapping her head around what happened. Thomas Cabot is here in Hell and knows she's here. She had a feeling he would be here, but she hoped to God she would never have to see his ugly mug ever again. But that video of her handing Valentino's ass over to him had alerted him to her presence. Now he wants her to come and face him, to settle things once and for all. To make the matter worse, he has taken her parents hostage and has threatened to wipe them out if she doesn't show. As much as she's angry with them, Mercy knew her parents didn't deserve this. He wants her at his estate in an hour. If she doesn't come, her parents will cease to exist.

The door knocked and Mercy opened the door. Charlie and Vaggie were standing there, the former's smile waning when she saw Mercy's worried expression. "Mercy, what's the matter?"

Knowing she can't keep it secret, Mercy tells the princess. "My parents have been kidnapped by Thomas Cabot."

"The one who had you hanged?" Charlie asks.

"Yes. He's going to kill them if I don't show up to his mansion. From what I got out of our phone call, he blames me for his lot here."

"You're actually going to do it?" Charlie asked her. "Mercy, it's a trap."

"My parents are in danger." the fallen angel tells her. "I may hate them for what they did to me, but they don't deserve this, especially at Thomas' hands."

"Mercy, you don't know what you're dealing with." Vaggie said. "Thomas Cabot's known around here as the Bloodshed Bringer for a reason. He's one of the most powerful kingpins in Hell. You won't stand a chance against him."

"Did you not see a viral video of me beating up a cockroach in a tacky pimp suit recently? Or hear my story about how I kicked Alastor's ass eighty-seven years ago? If you ask me, Thomas should be afraid of me."

Charlie placed a hand on Mercy's shoulder. "Vaggie's right. Thomas has become powerful since his arrival. He rules over Endor Row and is a strong warlock. You're going to need backup."

Mercy raises an eyebrow. "Are you offering to help?"

"I am."

"Count me in." Vaggie says.

"Someone gonna fight?" Angel popped in.

"My parents were kidnapped by the guy who hanged me and--"

"I want in!" Angel says, conjuring a pistol.

Mercy thought about who else might want to help. Husk's not going to fight unless Thomas stole his booze, and Niffty doesn't strike her as a berserker. Maybe, Alastor? She knows he's powerful, and he might be willing to put this scumbag in his place. As if on cue, she saw his shadow spying on them, its red eyes watching them soon turned to Mercy when she knelt down to talk to it.

"I don't suppose your host would be willing to join in on a rescue mission, would he?"

The shadow morphed into Alastor, who looked her in the eye. "Where is this Thomas Cabot?"

* * *

Endor Row, the one place in Hell where the real witches and warlocks, those who signed their souls away to Satan in exchange for favors such as power or wealth, reside. The area looked like a mix of architecture from the Middle Ages and the 17th Century and its citizens were dressed in the fashions of those eras. The Bloodshed Bringer AKA Thomas Cabot was appointed the ruler of this district and rules over his citizens with an iron fist. In addition to dark magic, Thomas took advantage of his punishment, his hands constantly bleeding to reflect the innocent blood of his victims in life, to harness a form of blood magic. He will be a formidable foe.

As the Hazbin crew walked through the cobblestone street, they saw no one about. No doubt, Thomas urged all of Endor Row's citizens into their homes in preparation for his confrontation with Mercy Sampson. His estate was in the very center of the district. So far, no one approached to fight them. They anticipated the possibility that this was a trap, but Mercy was confident that they could take whatever Thomas threw at them. He may have been a kingpin for four centuries, but she's a former Exterminator adept in hand-to-hand combat and is especially dangerous with a spear or sword.

Thomas' estate was vast, with an iron fence and gate encircling the property. The manor house itself looked like a mansion from Mercy and Thomas' era, with turrets and gables and large courtyard gardens. The group was at the ready. Mercy and Vaggie had their angel spears ready, Angel cocked his Tommy guns, and Alastor had his cane in hand. As Mercy stepped up, the gate opened. Thomas was expecting them.

As they entered the property, the gate closed behind them and a manifestation of Thomas appeared before them. He looked just as Mercy remembered him with his dark hair and smug face, but he had acquired some devilish features. What got her attention was his bleeding red hands.

"Mercy Sampson." the apparition Thomas said. "Welcome."

"Still the fucking ugly bastard I remember, Thomas." Mercy hisses. "Well, you wanted me. I'm here. Now let my parents go."

Thomas snickers. "You really think it'll be that easy? For one thing, I said to come alone, but you don't listen. No matter. There's plenty of fun for everyone here. And as for your parents, I'm afraid they'll be staying here. I mean, why not? They betrayed their own blood, one of them even forfeited his own life because of it."

"They don't deserve to suffer at your hand!" the fallen angel roared at him. "It's true, they're here because of what they've done, but they don't deserve having to put up with you for eternity. I don't care if they rigged my noose or not, I'm getting them out of here even if it kills me."

Thomas' apparition responded with a malicious grin. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He disappeared and there came a rumbling sound. Up from the ground, golem-like creatures emerged and advanced on the Bloodshed Bringer's guests. Angel began shooting while Alastor summoned his shadow tentacles to join the fight. Charlie hurled fireballs while Vaggie and Mercy fought them off with their spears. The golems are easy to knock down, but getting them to stay down was a whole other story. Just as one tried to attack the ex-angel from behind, Angel blasted its head off.

"Go on!" Vaggie tells her. "We'll take these guys!"

Mercy leaves the group, breaks down the door and runs down the manor's corridor. She kept her eyes peeled for any guards or traps Thomas may have set for her arrival. She steeled herself for whatever horrors he may have planned for her. He has had nearly four hundred years to plot his revenge, assuming he ever saw her down here. 

At the end of the hallway, Mercy found a large set of doors and opened them. Inside was the grand hall, where Thomas was sitting in a throne of leather and dark wood. At each side, her mother and father were bound in chains and knelt on the ground. It made her heart sink to see them like this.

"Welcome." the Bloodshed Bringer says. "I assume your friends won't be joining us?"

"They can handle your guard dogs outside. Now let my parents go."

Thomas lets out a laugh and yanks her father's chain. "I think not, dear Mercy. I'm going to enjoy torturing them until Judgement Day, but before I can have my fun, there's one thing I need to do first."

She could tell where he was going. He didn't invite her here for nothing. He got up from his seat, summoned a dark-bladed sword and launched himself i her direction. Mercy phased through him and blocked his attacks with her spear. If she missed, she would just phase out of reflex. They continued their duel for a few more moments before Mercy kicked him in the chest, knocking him into a table against the wall. Mercy had her spear ready as she approached him. Thomas looks up at her with a sly grin. He balled his hand into a fist and pierced his bleeding hand. The blood that poured out formed a circle surrounding her. Red tentacles came out of the ring and wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and waist while one wrestled her weapon out of her hands.

"I've got to say, you've toughened up since our last encounter in life, Mercy." said Thomas as he got up and approached her. Conjuring his sword again, he aimed it under her neck. "But you're not tough enough."

"Don't do it!" Mary cried out. "You said you'd free us if Mercy surrendered herself. Please! Spare her!"

"Mercy never did anything to you." Isaac joined in.

"Oh, shut up." Thomas yelled at them. "She brought this on herself. She rejected me and had allowed herself to be accused of witchcraft. She's the reason you two are here to begin with."

"Nay!" Isaac says. "Our faith had blinded us to the truth. God never condones abuse or murder in His name. When you accused our daughter, we all believed you. But you, you were the warlock that plagued Danforth. You cursed our land so we could sell it over to your father, you framed Mercy and had her hanged. You were so consumed by your hatred of her, you sold your soul to Satan to destroy her. You should have been hanged, not her.

Mercy looked at them with sympathy. Her parents blamed a lot of their misfortunes on her because she was different or didn't conform to what was socially acceptable in their era. Now they were fighting for her life.

"Touching as this is," Thomas says, raising his sword. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this reunion short."

Just as he was about to strike, Thomas was pushed back by an invisible force. Thank God Mercy was telekinetic, among her other abilities. With her captor dazed, her snares vanished and she conjured her angelic sword. She advances and punches him before he was able to respond. The two clashed swords and kept up a rhythm just as the Hazbin crew entered the grand hall. Thomas sweeps her legs and disappears into another room.

"Get my parents! I've got him! she hollers.

As Charlie and Angel went to free her parents, Mercy pursued Thomas. She tracked him down into the courtyard. Emerging from behind one of the hedges, Thomas strikes but she phases through the warlock. They clashed swords again, but Mercy's strikes were more stronger. Thomas was tiring himself out. His snares had taken a lot of his energy, even if it was only for a few moments. She raises a hand and used her telekinesis to hurl him into the fountain.

"I never thought I'd get to do this." she tells her tormentor. She had her sword ready to strike him down. Angelic weapons kill demons and wipe them out of existence. She was going to relish destroying him.

Thomas, in a last ditch effort, punters his hand again and the blood got into the water. The water formed a hand and grabbed a hold of her and thew her into the hedges. As Mercy got back on her feet, Thomas used another spell and disappeared into the ground, leaving a very deep hole where he once stood. Mercy pushed the grass in frustration. She had him! But she knows what happens if he uses too much of his blood magic. And he now knows what she can do. He will think twice before underestimating her.

Mercy looked at the hole where her killer had vanished before turning to her friends. "Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter after this, but this isn't the end of the series. I've got so much planned. I'll post an announcement later on, but for now, enjoy and feel free to comment.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	8. This Hotel Is My Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Aftermath of the battle with Thomas, Mercy decides to forgive her parents and to bury the hatchet with Alastor, with an unexpected result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the story but the series isn't over yet, folks!
> 
> Got a few more stories left in the series. See my announcement to see what I've got in store. Will have some slow parts but I promise, no one will be disappointed.
> 
> Enjoy!

At the Hazbin Hotel, Mercy helped her parents unpack and settle in. Charlie suggested moving Isaac and Mary to the hotel for their protection. They are not safe with Thomas running around and with the safeguards Alastor had created to protect the hotel from potential threats, this was the safest place for them. The Sampsons were grateful to the princess for this sanctuary and Mercy insisted on helping them move in. If there was one thing this Thomas Cabot situation has taught her, it's that it was time for her to stop being angry at the wrong people. Her parents may have treated her poorly when they were alive, but times have changed. What's the point of holding a grudge against them now? And it was all Thomas's fault they're all dead anyway. And if he shows his face again, Mercy will not hesitate to wipe him out.

As Isaac placed the last box on the ground, he lout a sigh. "That's the last of them. Thank you once again for helping us, Mercy."

"No thanks needed, Father. It's the least I could do." She hesitated for a moment. She had planned out what to say to them since helping them pack up, but she was having trouble getting the words out.

"You have something to say, Mercy?" her mother asks, as if she read her mind.

Finally, Mercy worked up the nerve. "I didn't really know how to say this. I thought I would never see you two again when I went to Heaven. Actually, I thought I would end up in Hell when I died. I was angry with you two for a long time but part of me didn't want you to end up in Hell. When I saw you here, I guess all my anger and hurt feelings reemerged. I never should have said all those hurtful things. I mean, you came asking me for forgiveness and I drove you out."

"You had every right to be angry with us, Mercy." Mary said. "What we did to you was unforgivable. If we hadn't listened to Thomas--"

"Thomas got what he deserved." her daughter says. "He got himself damned, but you're not him. You have a chance to make things right for yourselves. Charlie wants to redeem sinners and get them upstairs as an alternative to the Exterminations. I want to help her. I know what can allow a soul into Heaven, but if you want to get there, you really have to try."

Isaac and his wife looked at each other then he turned to face his daughter. "We will do this."

Mercy embraced her parents in a warm hug. They stayed that way for what felt like fifteen minutes before Mercy broke off. Leaving her parents' room for her own, Mercy contemplated on what she said. And since she has decided to bury the hatchet with her parents, maybe it was time to do the same with Alastor. After all, the only reason she was angry with him was because she smashed through his window and he attacked her for being an intruder. An Exterminator was in his home, that's logical.

(I hope he's not too sore with me), she thought.

As if on cue, she found Alastor locking up his office door. When he notices her, he flashed his smile once more and greets her.

"Hey, do you want to walk with me?" she asks, rather shyly.

"Not at all, dear." Alastor answered. As they walked through the hallway, Alastor kept his eyes on her. "I hear your parents are joining the program. Charlotte must be pleased."

"She's thrilled. I think it'll be good for them. They deserve better than this."

"Do you? Last I heard, you never wanted to see them again."

Mercy's heart hurt at the memory, but she couldn't let it stop her from getting her parents rehabilitated. And if they do get upstairs, who's to say no one else can?

"Alastor?" Mercy looks up at him. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you lately. I mean, I was a bitch to you."

"Not the word I would use, but why are you apologizing? If this is about our brouhaha in '34, it's all in the past, darling."

"Well, recent events have been proof that I need to stop holding my anger towards the people who don't deserve it. What happened to you and me years ago was an accident. And if I'm going to be helping out here, I need to accept the mindset that things can change for the better."

Alastor chuckles. "Charlie has gotten to you, hasn't she? But do you honestly believe her cause?"

As they reached Mercy's door, she looked at him. "I do. I was an angel. I know what's acceptable for getting into Heaven. With my help, Charlie's plan will work. No more annual bloodsheds. I was drafted into the Exterminations, and I hated them. The one where I met you was my first one. I don't want them to continue on. If Charlie's redemption scheme works, it'll be a game-changer in more ways than one."

This woman did fascinate him, Alastor will admit it. He doesn't understand why, but he would enjoy seeing her try and work. Before she could say another word, Alastor leaned down and have her a kiss. The green irises in her eyes widened and she tensed up for a moment, but relaxed and reciprocated. After a few moments, the Radio Demon broke the kiss. "Apology accepted, my dear."

Mercy's white cheeks blushed a light grey and she stammered. "Thank you. Um, see you in the morning."

"Same to you dear."

As Mercy entered her room, she pressed her back against the door and touched her lips, smiling as she replayed the memory of the kiss. As Alastor returned to his room, incidentally next door to hers, he was doing the same.

"She's no witch." Alastor muses. "But damn, she has cast a spell on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another "Addict" reference in this one. It's my favorite song.
> 
> Plenty more to come, so stay tuned!


End file.
